A Living Sacrifice
by Christine Writer
Summary: Using the same storyline as PadmeKSkywalker, Peter is sacrificed on the Stone Table in lieu of Aslan. R & R, my first Narnia work.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Although this story is inspired by PadmeKSkywalker's story _The Greatest of These_. Thank you, PadmeKSkywalker!

A Living Sacrifice

Peter's body was on fire. Aslan had departed in order to gather troops and left him in charge. He had had to strike a deal with Jadis in order to save Edmund's life. Now Peter was lying prostrate across the Stone Table. Monsters of all shapes and sizes held the ropes restraining his hands and feet. Jadis had lorded her victory over Peter for a few minutes, and then revealed a long leather whip encrusted with barbs. It tore into his back and he held a scream in his throat.

He wished that Aslan would miraculously come and rescue him. Peter's screams were building up in his throat, his sweaty brown pressed to the cool Stone Table. Tears escaped the corners of his eyes as he thought of Edmund and Lucy and Susan. He vainly pulled at the ropes holding him, but no power he possessed could release them. He let the tears flow, preferring the silent tears to giving the Witch the pleasure of hearing him scream. The whip tore into his already demolished back and try as he might, Peter could not contain the blood-curdling scream he uttered.

"The King is satisfied, then?" Jadis shrieked.

Peter nodded painfully. "Bind him, then." Jadis ordered. The creatures lifted Peter up and bound him tightly around the torso. He shook violently with the urge to let another scream escape when the rope met his back. He was bound and placed on his back on the table. Tears escaped his eyes again, but this time, Jadis saw them. "Look at the High King of Narnia—he is weeping! Weeping!" she mocked him. "I shall put you out of misery then! Or shall you despair….and die!" she screeched.

She plunged her sword through his heart and he uttered one last scream. And then all went black.

Peter felt strangely better—he knew no more pain. He stood before beautiful gates. He entered and was greeted by his grandparents, who had died several years before. He realized he must be in heaven. Time passed and Peter was reunited with a childhood friend who had died from polio. He did not know how long he had been there, because there was no time in heaven. All of a sudden, everything was black again and he heard people screaming his name repeatedly.

"Peter! Peter!" Susan and Lucy were screaming. He groaned and rolled onto his side. "Son of Adam, rise—you are healed." Aslan's rich voice filled Peter's ears. "What?" Peter croaked. "Oh, Peter!" Susan cried, hugging him. "We were afraid we lost you!" Peter was confused. "You were here? When the Witch—" Susan nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh, Susan. You three shouldn't have seen it." Peter shifted his weight and gasped in pain.

"Peter," Aslan addressed him, "You, being a human and not entirely unspotted, were difficult to revive from the dead. You will have a recovery ahead of you, and you'll be in a lot of pain judging from the way you were injured."

Peter nodded and Aslan gestured for Peter to get on his back. Lucy sat near Aslan's neck, Susan behind her, and Peter supported between them. They fairly flew back to Aslan's camp. It was deserted, because all of Narnia was in the battle. Susan went with Aslan to fetch more troops and Lucy stayed with Peter, remembering that she had her vial from Father Christmas. She gave Peter a dose and he felt better instantly. They located their horses and swords. After sending the 'spirit trees' (as Lucy called them) with the message that Peter was healed and they were heading for the battle field, Lucy and Peter departed camp.

Now, after the battle, Peter was sitting on the throne of the High King of Narnia. "All hail King Peter! All hail Queen Susan! All hail King Edmund! All hail Queen Lucy!" the residents of Narnia cried.

Many years passed in the land of Narnia. None of the children really changed much, but they all grew older. One day, hunting in the forest, they happened upon a lamppost, with greenery growing about it. "Spar oom." Lucy remembered, vaguely, this lamppost and the fawn, Mr. Tumnus, who had met her when she was only six.

Lucy dismounted and her siblings followed her. Suddenly, they behaved like they were children again—"Ed, stop pushing!" Peter admonished Edmund. Suddenly, the four were flung into a room—the spare room—and they came face to face with the Professor! Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and Peter stared in amazement at the room—it was exactly like they had never left! Their lives as British children came rushing back to them in a wave—and the ball that the Professor was holding was proof of that. _Oops! _ All four children thought at once.

The End

(A/N) The title is derived from Romans chapter 12, verse 1 in the Holy Bible.


End file.
